1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to biomedical electrodes and, in particular, relates to a biomedical electrode connector for effecting an electrical connection between an electrode on a patient and an electro-medical device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Biomedical electrodes are commonly used in diagnostic and therapeutic medical applications including, e.g., electrocardiograph procedures, maternal and/or fetal monitoring, and a variety signal based rehabilitative procedures. A conventional biomedical electrode is secured to the skin of a patient via an adhesive and incorporates a male terminal or pin which projects from an electrode base. An electrical cable in communication with the electro-medical device incorporates a female terminal which is connected to the male terminal to complete the electrical circuit between the electrode and the electro-medical device. Various mechanisms for connecting the female terminal to the male terminal are known including “snap on” connections, “pinch clip” arrangements, “twist on” couplings or magnetic couplings. Many, if not all, currently available biomedical electrodes are disposable, i.e., intended to be discarded after a single use.